I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self powered cell phones and, more particularly, to a driver system which provides automated physical motion to such phones in order to generate therein kinetic electrical currents during such motion and thereby restore the phones' operating power.
II. Problems in the Prior Art
The present applicants have previously filed co-pending application Ser. No. 11/120,255 entitled SELF POWERED CELL PHONE, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. That application describes a new system of generating operating power for cell phones without dependence upon external power sources such as AC adaptors, batteries or the like.
Briefly, that new system comprises an internal kinetic electric current generator within the cell phone, for example, a hollow raceway wrapped with multiple coils of conductive wire, with a ball-shaped permanent magnet within the raceway. As the cell phone is put into physical motion, the magnetic ball rolls through the raceway and the resulting passage of magnetic flux through the wire coils generates variable electrical voltages and currents within the wire conductor, in accordance with Faraday's law. Such currents are rectified, stored in internal rechargeable batteries and supplied to the cell phone's operating circuit, thus enabling the phone to be recharged at will whenever desired or required, without reliance upon external electrical or other power.
One of the points made in the prior application is that the generation of restorative electrical current can be carried out by manual motions of the cell phone by a user. However, this will occupy the user's hand and attention for as long as may be required to complete any given recharging time period, especially if the goal is to fully restore the phone's maximum operating power. Therefore, there is a need for freeing the user from being compelled to manually perform the recharging process.